epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ElvisGoopBuysDogsForever/The Joker vs The Green Goblin. Epic Rap Battles of Fictional Characters Season 1 FINALE
Can you believe it guys? This is the end of the season! Alright. So welcome to the season finale of my little series. Today we have Batman's arch-nemesis, The Joker, rapping against Spider-Man's arch-nemesis, The Green Goblin! This was suggested by TheDoctorTenGrinch, and a few other people suggested the insane villains to be in this. These people are Element K, TK, and Stoff, as well as Kefka being suggested by an AWC. If you suggested a villain and you weren't listed here, tell me and I'll edit this blog post. Thanks! There might be some mistakes, whether it be grammatical errors or a mistake in research. This has been planned for a looooooong time. It was originally going to be a 1v1 for the 2nd episode, but I realized saving this for the finale would be better. Then, it was just going to be a royale. Then, it was going it be an Alex vs Ivan style gauntlet battle. The gauntlet battle would have everyone suggested (except Jack the Ripper, for obvious reasons). I then told myself, "Elvis, are you fucking dumb? You can't write 40 verses and expect people to read the whole thing." And as it turns out, that was a good move. Honestly, just these 6 people were hard to write for. If one of your suggestions didn't appear, it was either because I didn't consider them a villain, I might want to use them in a later battle, or I wanted to shorten the battle. So later on, I realized that doing an Alex vs Ivan style battle wouldn't be that great of an idea for me to execute. First of all, Kefka is a hard dude to kill. I doubt the Joker could realistically kill Kefka. My original plan was to somehow include Emperor Joker, but that would be hard to incorporate into the battle. Plus, when I did add him, it just seemed like a mess. Then I tried to make the Joker set off a bomb to kill both of them, but I don't think that would kill Kefka. Also, I thought that doing something original would just be better. Boy, was I wrong. Tbh I think that the plot of the battle ended up just as badly incorporated into the battle than the original plot. Honestly though, I'd rather not change it considering the fact that it took me so long to finally complete this battle and I don't want to fuck it all up. Sure, some might say the idea is shit. Well, I probably couldn't think of a better plot so yeah. Also, check out Avvy's new gauntlet battle also with the Joker. Imo, it's like 10x better than this one. I was going to delay this battle because of it, but I've decided fuck it. I just want to end this season. Wait a second, are we under the infobox? Hell yeah! Let's do this shit already! Beat Introduction EPIC RAP BATTLES OF FICTIONAL CHARACTERS '' VS'' '' '' '' BEGIN!'' Battle Joker: Ha ha ha! This jester here is cooking up some genocide. I'm the greatest! I stomp any opponent so step aside! You can't touch me, Normie. Look at you. You've got no style. With the face so horrifying, you even wipe off my smile. Everyone knows your raps are dimwitted, but you just won’t admit it! You’re a member of the Hellfire Club, but I’m the one to spit it! I know you masquerade through New York as some sort of god But if you pick a fight with me, you'll end up just like Jason Todd! Green Goblin: I'm the most brilliant mastermind of all time so why even bother, Because with that verse, it's clear you're more of a failure than my father! I'm spitting verbal Thunderbolts to watch The Joker choke on the mic! I practically run my city! What makes you think you'll win this fight? Go hide back in your asylum or this will be the end to your reign! Because with one single attack, you'd be left walking with a Kane! Try to put up a fight against my bars and you’re sure to find, You're the Fool! I'm a Crime Master. You're a disgrace to mankind. Joker: You're a pathetic schizophrenic. This will be your Last Stand! And with just my appearance, I'd make New York a No Man's Land! So, Hush, because nothing can S.H.I.E.L.D. you from your defeat! This will be your one Bad Day ‘cuz now I’m bringing the heat! Green Goblin: From someone spoken of so highly, mere jokes are what you bring? If you're the Prince of Crime, that would make me the king! More than my mental state, my rhymes are ill, on the mic I'm a Scorcher! But I'll give ya' some credit, though. Those raps were real torture! Joker: You and I don't compare. Your whole storyline's a bore! You’re merely Marvel’s pathetic version of Lex Luthor! I'm a Gravedigger. This Man Laughs at your rhymes Because no one can compete with the Clown Prince of Crime! Osborn disappears What? Where’d he--and who are you? Alex DeLarge: Ready to battle this filthy bastard, it's Alex DeLarge To show this comical excuse for a villain who's in charge! Sit through your raps? I'd rather go through the Ludovico Technique. So, I'll crush you because I'm sick of hearing your Chattering Teeth. You shouldn't test me. I'll leave you with plenty more scars. Your cell in Arkham would be tons safer than challenging my bars! Even to me, your acts are heinous. I won't deny it But if I hear another word from you, things will get ultraviolent! Joker: To be truthful, I agree. This verbal duel’s gonna get brutal! Your raps are futile. This is your last feud before your removal! I'm cruel. Bloodshed fuels me. One blow and you're dead! I couldn't find a fire bar in your verse with my heat-seeking warhead! I'd rate that Clockwork creepypasta above your damn flick. I'll A.C.E. this battle. I'll easily beat your edgy shit! You're all out of luck. This is going to get bloody You trying to steal this win from me, buddy? Now, that's funny! Alex vanishes from the scene as well Oh c’mon! You too? Why can’t... The sound of a chainsaw can be heard Oh, great. Leatherface: I'm going to rip out your Hart, man. This is the Beginning! The Shocking Truth is that despite that, I'm already winning. You're just a sad clown who just needs a bit of lovin' But I'll still grill you in this battle! I don't even need my oven. You're a mindless cow who's about to be verbally slaughtered I’m spitting a Wildstorm of rhymes and showing you whose raps are hotter! Nearly all your stories' endings saw you locked in chains. But when I step up to the mic, I'll leave you screaming in pain! Joker: Oh please! I'm still puzzled why you wanted to face me When even Tobe Hooper claimed you’re just a big baby! In that entire verse, there wasn't a single line That Hurts Me, So, now you try to stay relevant as MKX DLC! Look, your attempts at being scary with cannibalism are cute, But with those raps, you should act like your films and stay mute! You kill out of fear? You should have tried me when you had the chance! Joker pulls out a gun But it seems your time is over Bubba! So, let’s dance! Joker aims the gun at where Leatherface was, but he disappeared like the others Of course, god damn it. Looks like he’s the third one. I was so close, too. He just barely escaped my gun! This is starting to become boring. Predictable. No fun! Wait who are you? “I’m the guy who’s going to end this match, son!” (Sigh.) Tyler Durden: Tyler Durden's here to hit this fool as hard as I can! At this point, your whole victory plan's falling apart! Damn! If I'm honest, your existence on the Earth is troubling. But like the Paper Street House, your mental state will be crumbling! The Narrator shoots Durden, taking his place Two of them?! Narrator: In a long enough battle, your survival rate drops to zero. Now, I'll beat a lunatic obsessed with a rodent-themed hero! You're a Soft Target. Your whole franchise bores me. When people want to go to sleep, they simply read Joker stories! I'll bring pain and fear to anyone who wants to fight me! By the end of this battle, it'll be Joker R.I.P! I'll break you. With a single strike, I'll own this asswipe! Because honestly, Napier, I am Jack's Bane on the mic. Joker: I still don't understand what all of you fools are fighting for, But you better run like hell, and then run some more! Because I'll win this verbal war! So, I'm going to put you down! Because despite my clown reputation, here I don't fool around! This is what an outcast trying to rap against me looks like? I'll hand you your ass with each bar I spit on this mic! I know you’re desperate. You're just ready to launch a comeback, But when it comes to me, The Joker, you don't know Jack! The Narrator joins the others and fades away Now there are no more challengers. I'm verbally unmatched! With just a single verse, my genius leaves the victory snatched. The Thin White Duke of Death is an unmatchable foe. This entire line-up of useless craps has fallen like dominoes! A laugh can be heard Kefka: Ooh. A new plaything? I'm ready to destroy! A weakling and a fool? Doesn't look like a durable toy. The end of you draws near as I spit disses like Firaga. Your joke franchise can't compare to my iconic gaming saga! You think you have hope of surviving? You must already be blind, So I'll use Trine to silence you because I hate, hate, HATE your rhymes! Mercy is for wimps! Geshtahl's jester kills all who oppose! Once you feel my wrath, I shall dispose of this foe. I'll be Dancing Mad in happiness when I kill you. I'm a burner! Once you've felt my hot rhymes, you know you won't be a Returner! Just a single bar against this freak’s enough to ensure victory! You thinking you could beat me? Now, that was your Final Fantasy! Joker: You think you can win? Perhaps you underestimate me! Your rhymes are Cloud-ed with shit. I'll win this greatly! In this battle, it seems you're The Fallen One. You better run. 'Cuz I'm the one causing the voices to scream in unison! Life...dreams...hope, you have none as I cut your Lifestream. I don’t fear you. You’re simply a figment of my mind, it seems! So, go and vanish like the others did and avoid this fight. This was so easy, it's like I battled your damn dummy sprites! Kefka seems to have vanished like the others, but he comes back as the God of Magic I want to die. God Kefka: A psycho shouldn’t try to rap against the God of Magic! I’m going to end your precious little life. Oh no, how tragic! Kefka’s Tower-ing over this inferior pest. You’re shameful! What’s a puny Trickster against a ruthless Heartless Angel? Joker: Hold up. Even as a god you don’t scare me one bit. I’m a Mirthful Menace that won’t take one second of your shit! Newsflash! You can’t hurt me. But go ahead and try! No matter what you action you take, you’re going to die! God Kefka: I’m Ultima-te! Like Megalixir, I’ll Steal this win! You lose more at rap than you do fights from the comics that you’re in! Me? Dead? I’ll give to ya. You have some good jests. But a mortal man against a powerful god? No contest! Joker: You’re still here? Go away now. Scram! Run! Fade away! Leave me be. Sigh. I’ll just pull out my gun. Joker pulls out a bazooka and fires at Kefka Boom! I’ll end this season! Now, I’ve finished the second half! It works, and Kefka vanishes like the others You may get the First Strike, but the Joker always gets the Last Laugh! Finally, the hallucinations are gone. Have I gone too far into insanity? Nah. Just never put me into a rap battle again! Or else, I am going to kill you all! Hell, I might do it anyway! Moving on. Freeze, dirtbag! What? You heard me! What did I do this time? You crazy? You blew up the damn Iceberg Lounge! Oh, yeah. Oops. Tell Ozzy I said sorry! Hehehehehe. Joker is thrown into a police car and taken away Who won? Joker Green Goblin Alex DeLarge Leatherface Tyler Durden/The Narrator Kefka/God Kefka End note Yeah, expect it to be rare for me to put story elements in my battles. To anyone who was confused about the plot, it was simply the Joker hallucinating and going more insane (if that's even possible idk). Idk when Season 2 will be out, but expect there to be an announcement sometime in the future. Thank you guys for sticking with the series for this long! See ya next season. Category:Blog posts